Matters Of The Soul
by Kira Uzunami
Summary: Kira, a teen from a normal world, dies in a car accident, but before her soul can pass on she is confronted by the shinigami. Accepting his deal she's swept into the Naruto world to act as a guardian for one Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto/Harem Kira/Yuri Harem


**Cheating Death**

* * *

><p><em>'Thoughts of souls'<em>

**_'Thoughts of Shinigami'_**

****_"Souls talking"_

**_"Shinigami talking"_**

'Humans thinking'

**'Demons thinking / Jutsu names thought'**

"Humans talking"

**"Demons talking / Jutsu names yelled or said"**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Naruto, sadly, but all original charactors and plot changes are mine~

* * *

><p>(Kira's POV)<p>

Something was wrong, very wrong. I couldn't feel any pain, nor heat, and over all, I just felt plain numb. Cracking an eye open I was met with smoke and twisted, mangled metal. _'Oh yeah….the crash…..' _I thought, memories starting to flash across the forefront of my mind. My cute little fire truck red Prius, going out for a nice drive, getting T-boned around a corner by a drunk ass idiot going 90, and going unconscious…..as part of my poor little car pierced my left side. _'Fuck…why am I not feeling anything after that? I should be in a shitload of pain, and unable to move…' _I mused as I began to move around, testing my limbs until I noticed a chilling detail. The limbs I was moving were intangible, and there was a second, mangled set beneath me. _"I'm….I'm dead….th-that's me…?" _Confusion and horror filtered across my face as I stared down at my bloodied, burnt, and hardly recognizable body.

"_**Yes, you're dead, and I have a proposition for you…" **_A deep, hollow voice said from behind me as a cold, boney hand, visibly brimming with power was placed on my shoulder.

I blanched as I slowly turned to face the towering figure behind me, taking in the features that looked as if they had leaped off of the pages of the manga book that lay torn in the back seat of my totaled car. Long, wild white hair cascaded down the figure's back, two large horns protruding from the thick mess, a Japanese like knife clamped between demonic jaws, a long, flowing, black keikogi loosely held shut with a ghostly white obi, and deathly pale skin, taunt over ribs. _"Sh-shinigami….but how? Y-you're just a book character…right?"_

"_**Right, and wrong, young one. You see, authors, among others, are gifted people, they see glimpses of other realms in their dreams and are compelled to record them, whether on paper or in a movie. Those glimpses are what would happen to those worlds without divine interference. Then, we gods sit back and wait until we find a mortal who's life energy has synched with those glimpses, and died, and offer them a deal. My deal to you is, be my…avatar of sorts, in a realm of my choosing, until things go the way they should, and instead of you passing on into heaven, I will allow you to be reincarnated in a body of your choosing." **_The now named Shinigami explained.

"_Where…would I be your avatar?" _I asked, growing slightly bolder as I scrutinized the being offering me this deal.

"_**Why don't you see for yourself?" **_He said in a creepishly giddy tone, enveloping me in his keikogi for a moment before revealing a completely different set of surroundings.

I stood there for a moment, taking in the scene before me in an almost robotic way. _'Floating about one hundred feet in the air? Check. Big village full of ant-no, wait, those are people, screaming and running for their lives? Check. Giant, ten story high, nine tailed fox roaring and squishing ant like people left and right? Check… Wait, what? Nine….tailed… Holy shit I'm in Naruto….' "N-naruto…" _I managed to stutter out as I watched a toad matching the Kyuubi's size appear infront of said fox.

"_**Correct. And in a few moments, the blond hokage brat is going to call on me, now do you agree to my deal? If so I will be sealing you into the boy along with Kyuubi. There you will monitor his body and keep him safe until he falls into the depths of his mind, there you will begin to train him until he can fend for himself. Once that is met I will create a body for you to inhabit so that you may continue to help him on his way to being hokage. Got it?" **_He asked, watching me curiously as a grin that would make even the Kyuubi proud began to spread across my lips.

"_I agree…on one condition." _I said, smirking further as I saw the mighty death god squirm. He needed me to comply, and I was going to milk it for all it was worth.

"_**What could you possibly need….Alright, fine, anything, just hurry for Kami's sake!" **_He growled out in frustration as he begrudgingly agreed.

"_Anything, huh? Good! Seal Minato and Kushina with me, and that body I'll get, will be my reincarnation, with 9 tails worth of chakra, a bloodline of my choosing, a way that I won't have to be with a man to carry on my bloodline because I just KNOW that god damn council will want to breed me, and all of your knowledge, I mean ALL, so I can better protect Naruto. Got it?~" _I said, mimicking the death god at the end and watching his face contort in a mixture of furry and begrudging respect.

"_**Why you….DAMN IT, Kami was right, I need to learn to shut my mouth before I say things that get my ass in trouble…" **_He grumbled, glaring at me before sighing and grabbing ahold of me to drag me along with his summoning. _**"Fine you damn brat…all of that will be yours, but you had better not screw up or I'll be eating YOU instead of Minato!" **_

* * *

><p>(Minato's POV)<p>

Minato blinked as he stared at the odd, ghostly pair behind him, sure, he had gotten the Shinigami like he had planned, but who was the strangely dressed teen that looked as if she just won big, and why was the Shinigami so cross? "Err… gomenosai Shinigami-sama…but, I need to seal Kyuubi before it destroys any more of my village…" He said, his gaze flicking between the smug teen and the irate god.

"_**Yeah, yeah…change of plans mortal. This…**__**brat**__** managed to twist my words against me…You, your wife, Kyuubi, and this smug little bitch will all be sealed in your son." **_The god spat out, growling as the teen began to giggle.

"_Awww, and here I thought you liked me Shini-teme!" _The teen replied in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Minato held back a slight chuckle of his own as the death god huffed and shoved the teen into the seal before he too was rudely shoved into the seal as well, watching as a large cage appeared and the Kyuubi was unceremoniously dropped in it. Next came Kushina, falling directly on top of him with a yelp.

"_Mina-kun…? What's happening? Are we…__in__ Naruto-chan?" _She asked softly, getting up to look around.

"_Yes, you are, and you have me to thank!" _The smug teen said as she got up and dusted herself off.

* * *

><p>(Kira's POV)<p>

"_Stupid Shini-teme…Shoved me in here like he wanted me gone already! Bah, I'd better get to work fixing this place up…" _I muttered, completely ignoring the three figures staring at me dumbly as I walked around. _"Now, Seals Room…there!" _I said, pointing my finger to the left and grinning happily as a door formed on the blank, white wall. _"Bedrooms…there!" _Again, I pointed, sneaking a look at the three gaping figures. _"Library…there! Training room…there! Hmmm…big iron cage…to cliché, shock collar it is!" _I said with a grin as I pointed lastly at the giant fox behind bars. Said fox looked at me as if I were insane before trying to lunge at Minato, only to yelp like a puppy and fall to the ground, squirming around as it tried to dislodge the collar around it's neck that had just given it a rather painful shock. _"Bad foxy-chan!~ No attacking unless I tell you too!" _I sang out with a grin, giggling as I skipped off to check the different rooms. Slipping into the seals room I sat down and began to configure it. _"Shiki Fuin will be on the floor, good seals will be on the wall in front, bad mental seals will be on the wall to the left, bad physical seals will be on the wall to the right…..FUCK! Someone's already putting seals on him? MINATO! GET YOUR BLONDE ASS IN HERE!" _I yelled out, gritting my teeth in furry as said blonde scurried into the room. _"Two mind disruptor seals….four body growth stunting seals….FUCK! Minato, get to work on sealing the effects of them, it's the best we can do until I get a body outside so I can take them off, got it?"_

"_W-wait…you mean they didn't respect my dying wish…? But…but I…." _He stuttered out, looking thoroughly broken as he watched the offending seals appear on the walls.

"_Get over it Baka, of course they wouldn't respect it, they just lost thousands of loved ones and friends to the beast your son now carries, they are too lost in grief and fright to realize that he is only the jail, now get sealing!" _I snapped as I stormed out of the room and towards the Kyuubi. _"Oi, furrball, we need to talk, now." _I said, glaring up at the fox.

"**Oh? What must we talk about world hopper?" **A surprisingly feminine voice answered, shocking me as well as Kushina, who had been sitting where she had first fell.

"_So you're coherent now? And a girl none the less? Damn, this just got even better. Anyway fox, you're going to help us whether you like it or not, or I'll sic Shini-teme on you, got it?" _I said in a sickeningly sweet voice, watching triumphantly as the Kyuubi shivered.

"**Yes, I do, and I would have helped anyway, that damn Madara with his Eternal Manyanko Sharingan mind-fucked me into submission one too many times! Besides, judging by Minato-baka's looks, Naruto's gonna be one hell of a lady's man!~" **The Kyuubi said giddily, shrinking down until all that was left was a teenaged looking girl with crimson eyes and hair and a perverted blush to match.

Sweatdropping, I slowly took in the new form, shaking my head before speaking up once again. _"So…Do you have a name, or should we just continue calling you fuzzball?"_

"**Katsumi, Katsumi Yoko was the name Rikudo-samma gave me." **She said as she fingered the shrunk down shock collar. **"Hey, world-hopper, can you make it a choker or something? Like, make it change with me and such? It's kinda weird wearing a dog collar while in my human form…."**

"_Sure…I guess…Well, get ready, all of you, it's going to be a loooooong three years…." _I said with a sigh, heading back towards the library to store all of Shinigami's knowledge in books. "_Kushina, Katsumi, Get Minato eventually and start transferring your knowledge into books in here, ok? We're going to need all of it to teach Naruto-chan when we finally pull him into his mindscape." _I called back before disappearing into the room. _'Yep, it was going to be a loooooong three years….'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kira:<em>**Sooo...That's it so far, next chapter will be up soon, so please reveiw and such to help me out =^-^=


End file.
